Onpu's Birthday Concert
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Sudah kesekian kalinya Onpu mengadakan konser ulang tahunnya, tapi konser ulang tahunnya kali ini kelihatannya akan menjadi yang paling spesial dari konser ulang tahun sebelumnya. Apa yang terjadi?


**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Dan akhirnya, inilah fic yang saya tulis tentang ulang tahun Onpu!

Saya memang berniat untuk membuat fic spesial ulang tahun untuk semua ojamajo, jadi ya... (nggak tahu harus ngomong apa lagi) Selamat membaca saja ya?

Summary: Sudah kesekian kalinya Onpu mengadakan konser ulang tahunnya, tapi konser ulang tahunnya kali ini kelihatannya akan menjadi yang paling spesial dari konser ulang tahun sebelumnya. Apa yang terjadi?

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Onpu's Birthday Concert**

**.**

* * *

><p>Seorang wanita muda berambut ungu sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di depan sebuah meja rias. Ia menghela napas...<p>

'_Tahun ini pasti akan sama saja dengan tahun sebelumnya. Mereka tidak bisa datang kemari untuk menyaksikan penampilanku malam ini...' _pikirnya, _'Apalagi sekarang... kami punya kesibukan masing-masing...'_

"Onpu-chan."

Suara panggilan itu menyadarkan Onpu dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya tadi, yang ternyata adalah sang mama, Segawa Miho.

"Mama," balasnya, "Doushita no? Konsernya sudah mau mulai ya?"

"Ah, tidak," jawab sang mama, "Konser baru akan mulai lima menit lagi. Mama hanya ingin bicara denganmu."

"Tentang apa?"

"Mama perhatikan dari tadi... kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang kaupikirkan. Ada masalah?"

Onpu menggeleng, "Tidak. Tidak ada masalah, hanya saja..."

"Kau merindukan Doremi-chan-tachi ya?" tebak nyonya Segawa.

"Ya... begitulah..." Onpu menghela napas lagi, "Rasanya aku ingin sekali merayakan hari ulang tahunku bersama dengan mereka..."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Onpu-chan? Mereka semua kan juga sudah bekerja, dan mereka juga sudah bilang kalau mereka sibuk hari ini."

"Iya sih..." ujar Onpu, "Rasanya, aku ingin sekali kembali ke masa lalu. Seharusnya mereka kuundang saja di konser ulang tahunku yang sebelumnya."

"Sayangnya, kita tidak bisa mengusahakan hal itu. Bukan kita yang mengatur penjualan tiket konser itu."

"Kenapa sih, malam ini kami harus sibuk dalam pekerjaan masing-masing?" protes Onpu, "Doremi-chan dan Hazuki-chan sama-sama ada resital malam ini. Ai-chan juga ada pertemuan antar atlet malam ini, dan Momo-chan... sibuk mengurusi cabang toko kuenya yang baru dibuka beberapa hari yang lalu..."

"Bersabarlah, Onpu-chan. Mungkin lain kali, kalian bisa bertemu lagi," nyonya Segawa tersenyum, "Baiklah. Konser akan segera dimulai. Ayo, kau harus ke panggung sekarang juga. Jangan ada satupun penggemarmu yang kecewa hanya karena kau terlambat naik ke atas panggung."

"Tentu saja ma. Ayo kita ke panggung."

Mereka lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, menuju ke panggung tempat konser akan segera dimulai.

Di atas panggung, Onpu mulai menyanyikan lagu-lagu hitsnya, menghibur para penggemar setianya yang selama ini mengagumi suaranya yang merdu.

Beberapa lama setelah konser dimulai, seorang kru penyelenggara konser membawakan seruling perak milik Onpu keatas panggung. Ia berkata bahwa tahun ini, Onpu harus memainkan sebuah lagu yang dirahasiakan judulnya dengan menggunakan serulingnya bersama dengan beberapa orang yang akan memainkan lagu tersebut dengan alat musik lainnya.

Onpu terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa lagu yang dimaksud adalah sebuah lagu yang pernah ia mainkan bersama Doremi dan yang lainnya di klub musik saat berada di kelas 6 SD dulu: 'FRIENDS'. Ia makin terkejut saat ia melihat bahwa beberapa orang yang dimaksud adalah para sahabatnya yang dulu sempat memainkan lagu itu bersamanya: Doremi dan yang lainnya.

Hazuki mengawali penampilan mereka dengan gesekan biolanya, disusul Doremi yang kemudian menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan kesepuluh jari tangannya. Selang beberapa lama kemudian, Momoko mulai memetik gitarnya.

Merasa terkejut tidak membuat Onpu lupa akan gilirannya untuk mulai memainkan serulingnya. Pada nada yang tepat ia mulai meniup seruling perak pemberian ayahnya itu, yang kemudian disusul oleh tiupan harmonika milik Aiko. Dalam sekejap, mereka terhanyut dalam lagu yang mereka mainkan itu, yang juga merupakan lagu yang penuh kenangan bagi mereka. Mereka bahkan memainkannya dengan sangat bagus walaupun mereka tidak melihat partitur sama sekali.

Setelah permainan lagu mereka selesai, Onpu berkata kepada keempat mantan ojamajo lainnya sambil tertawa, "Kalian berani berbohong padaku ya. Katanya sibuk semua."

"Aku tidak berbohong kok, Onpu-chan." Doremi berkilah, "Kan aku bilang, malam ini aku harus tampil disebuah acara. Ya maksudnya, acara konser ulang tahunmu ini."

"Hazuki-chan?"

"Gomen nasai, Onpu-chan. Lagipula, kalau aku tidak bilang begitu, semua ini tidak akan menjadi kejutan lagi buatmu," jawab Hazuki, "Kami tidak bermaksud untuk membohongimu kok."

"Ai-chan?"

"Sebenarnya sih, tadi pagi aku memang ada latihan lari sampai sore, jadi... bisa dibilang aku tidak benar-benar berbohong," jelas Aiko, "Gomen na, Onpu-chan."

"Momo-chan bagaimana? Toko kuenya kan..."

"Tadi sore Beth datang kemari untuk menolongku mengelola cabang toko kueku disini," ujar Momoko, "Aku jadi bisa datang kemari."

"Begitu ya?" Onpu yang sebenarnya tidak merasa marah kepada keempat sahabatnya lalu berkata kepada semua penggemarnya, "Minna, aku sangat berterima kasih kepada para penyelenggara karena telah mendatangkan para sahabatku kemari. Mungkin ada beberapa diantara kalian semua yang sudah mengenal mereka, tapi mungkin juga ada yang tidak, jadi aku akan memperkenalkan mereka sebagai tamu kehormatanku malam ini."

Ia lalu menoleh kearah keempat sahabatnya, "Yang pertama, sahabatku yang paling baik dan sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri, yang juga berprofesi sebagai seorang pianis: Harukaze Doremi. Berikutnya, mungkin sudah banyak diantara kalian yang mengetahui kiprahnya sebagai seorang violinist yang kadang juga mengaransemen lagu untuk _soundtrack _film, tapi pasti tidak banyak yang tahu kalau dia adalah sahabatku juga. Dia adalah Fujiwara Hazuki."

"Selanjutnya, jika ada diantara kalian yang suka menyaksikan cabang olahraga atletik di TV, mungkin kalian sudah mengenal sahabatku yang satu ini, karena dia cukup terkenal sebagai atlet lari dalam kejuaraan atletik tingkat nasional: Senoo Aiko. Dan yang terakhir, mungkin pernah ada yang dengar toko kue bernama 'Sweet Peach' yang berpusat di New York dan baru membuka cabangnya disini? Sahabatku yang satu ini adalah pemilik toko kue tersebut, dan ia bernama Asuka Momoko."

Onpu terdiam sebentar, lalu berkata, "Aku senang karena mereka telah datang kemari untuk memberikan kejutan buatku di konser ulang tahunku malam ini, karena jujur, ini pertama kalinya mereka bisa datang ke konser ulang tahunku..."

"Ah, ya. Kami lupa mengucapkan sesuatu," ujar Doremi memotong perkataan Onpu, "Dan ini fatal sekali kalau tidak kami katakan sekarang, karena ini yang menjadi alasan kami untuk menyempatkan diri datang kemari."

"Doremi-chan..."

"Happy birthday, Onpu-chan!" seru Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko dan Momoko.

"Kalian ini..." Onpu tersenyum, "Baiklah, sekarang kita lanjutkan konser ini. Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, Momo-chan, kalian bisa turun sekarang dan bergabung bersama mama di kursi depan. Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu khusus untuk kalian."

"Oke!" seru mereka lagi yang kemudian berjalan menuruni panggung menuju ke kursi penonton bagian depan dimana nyonya Segawa sedang duduk.

"Yosh," kata Onpu yang kemudian berseru, "Kali ini aku akan menyanyikan lagu 'We Can Do!'."

.

"Minna, terima kasih ya, sudah datang kemari," ujar Onpu sesaat setelah konser ulang tahunnya selesai, "Kupikir kalian tidak bisa datang."

"Onpu-chan, watashi-tachi wa dai shinyu desho? Mana mungkin kami lupa tanggal ulang tahunmu," sahut Doremi, "Kalau kami bisa datang, kami pasti akan datang."

"Minggu kemarin mamamu menelpon kami satu persatu. Beliau ingin agar aku dan yang lain datang kemari hari ini, dan kebetulan... jadwal kami kosong." Hazuki tersenyum, "Karena itu, kami semua bisa datang malam ini."

"Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak menduga kalau pada akhirnya, kami bisa datang ke konser ulang tahunmu malam ini," ujar Aiko, "Seperti katamu tadi, ini memang yang pertama kalinya kami bisa datang."

"Yeah!" Momoko menimpali, "Awalnya juga, aku sempat khawatir tidak bisa datang, tapi untung saja, Beth mau dimintai tolong olehku untuk mengelola tokoku, jadi aku bisa datang."

Momoko lalu mengambil sebuah kue ulang tahun untuk Onpu, yang dihias dengan boneka _ohinamatsuri_.

"Ini kue yang kubuat khusus untuk ulang tahunmu hari ini, Onpu-chan," jelas Momoko, "Kau juga masih ingat kan, tentang ohinamatsuri?"

"Tentu saja, Momo-chan," jawab Onpu, "Itu kan festival menyusun beberapa boneka yang setiap tahun tidak kulakukan karena kesibukanku untuk latihan sebelum konser ulang tahunku."

"Baiklah, kelihatannya sekarang, Momo-chan membuktikan kalau kita bisa merayakan hari ulang tahunmu dan ohinamatsuri secara bersamaan tepat di hari ulang tahunmu." Aiko menghela napas, "Kauingat kan, saat kita mengadakan pesta ulang tahun kecil-kecilan untukmu di Maho-dou beberapa tahun yang lalu?"

"Aku juga ingat itu." Onpu tertawa, "Aku tahu, pesta itu kita adakan sehari lebih awal dari ulang tahunku yang sebenarnya, tapi kupikir, daripada setelah itu aku tidak bisa mengadakannya sama sekali. Kalian tahu sendiri kan, setelah itu aku malah disibukkan dengan pekerjaanku sebagai artis."

"Tapi saat itu, ada satu yang kurang." Doremi menyilangkan lengannya.

"Apa itu, Doremi-chan?" tanya Onpu.

"Kenapa tidak dari awal saja kalian bilang padaku tentang rencana pesta ulang tahun Onpu saat itu? Aku kan jadi tidak tahu soal itu. Kalian baru menelpon ke rumahku malam hari."

"Gomen, Doremi-chan. Habisnya, kau tahu sendiri kan? Kebanyakan anak laki-laki seangkatan kita adalah fans Onpu-chan. Kalau nanti mereka tahu soal pesta itu, namanya bukan pesta kecil-kecilan lagi dong," jelas Aiko.

"Baiklah. Terserah kalian."

"Yang penting, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun paling spesial buatku, karena ada kalian disampingku," ujar Onpu, "Ini juga perayaan ohinamatsuri terbaikku."

"Kami juga berpikir begitu," sahut Hazuki, "Semua yang terjadi hari ini sangat menyenangkan."

_Kyou wa tanoshi ohinamatsuri..._

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Akhirnya fic ini selesai jugaaa... *sigh*<p>

Tadinya saya sempet takut nggak bisa bikin dan publish fic ini tepat pada waktunya, tapi untungnya, saya masih bisa menyelesaikan fic ini.

Bagi yang mau tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang ohinamatsuri, bisa dilihat di Ojamajo Doremi Naisho episode paling akhir (episode 13).

Mind to RnR?


End file.
